


Hormones

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's hormones are all out of whack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

Mary groans, feeling the heat creep into her belly as she flushes again. It's still early in her pregnancy, she's not even showing yet, but already her hormones are all out of whack. She's almost constantly horny and John has to work late again, so there's no relief for her tonight. 

Unless. Well.

She slips her hand underneath the covers and down the front of her panties, gasping when her fingers brush against her clit. Her other hand grips the sheets tightly as her fingers speed up and she moans, squeezing her eyes shut. Too soon, her orgasm is slamming into her and she rocks her hips up and pants, teasing herself with gentle strokes until she's shivering. She pulls her hand away from herself and wipes it off on the blanket.

That took care of her hormones. For now.


End file.
